User blog:Angus Perrin-baillie/Kreate – a – Kombatant Entry
Battle Cry Today, you die! Intro Marco teleports up from the ground, swings his Pulse Blades around twice and says his battle cry. Outro No Fatality: Marco says "Leave now and and you my live" and teleports away. Fatality: Marco teleports away and his laugh can be heard. Bio Marco's parents died when he was a young child, leaving him to fend for himself on the streets. Facing a hostile environment each day, he quickly became a skilled fighter with reflexes that were amazing for a boy of his age. It was these qualities that caught the eye of Katey and her family, who witnessed Marco fighting off several other kids while on a walking home one day. Impressed by Marco's skill, Katey's father decided to care for Marco.Marco quickly picked up the skills he needed to fight using Ninjitsu and so did Katey, then children formed a strong bond the could not be broken. Once Katey's parents were murdered the friends became assassins for Shao Khan, but Marco disagreed and nearly conivnced Katey to brake away aswell, then he was thrown away and she was brain washed. He has made it his job to free Katey and nothing will dtop him. Signature Moves Backhand Slash: Marco spins around slashing their chest, and stab them in the stomach backhand style. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Tiger Slashes. Marco front flips towards the opponent kicking them in the head as he lands, he then slashes them four times and stab them in the stomach backhand style. Acid Hit: Marco shoots a stream of orange acid out of the bottom of his gauntlet. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Acid Blow. Marco shoots out two balls of acid and does a spinning kick. Force Ball: Marco sends a orange zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent and can be done in the air, which is named Airblast. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is named Focus Ball, and the enhanced air attack is named Force Blast. The energy produced is larger. Dragon Wheel: Marco does a back handspring, kicking the opponent in the jaw. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Dragon Combo. Marco follows the attack up with an uppercut and a kick to the head. High Kicks: Marco kick his opponent in the head twice and does a frankensteiner. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Acid Frankensteiner. Marco covers himself with acid before doing the frankensteiner, burning the opponent. Acid Back flip Kick: Marco performs a back flip kick followed by a trail of orange acid. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Acid Sting. Marco shoots a stream of orange acid out of the bottom of his gauntlet and does the Acid Back flip Kick. Death From Above: Marco teleports to the top of the screen and reappears over the opponent's head, then stomps on them a few times. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Head Shatter. Marco teleports to the top of the screen and reappears over the opponent's head, while coming down he stabs them in the head with one of his Double Pulse Blades then stomps on them a few times. Rapid Stabs: He rapidly stabs his opponent's torso with his Double Pulse Blades. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Acidic Stabs. He covers his Double Pulse Blades with acid, adds to the move with an uppercut and a kick to the jaw while they are in the air. Teleport Hit: Marco slides through the ground and uppercuts the opponent on the way up. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Jaw Shatter. When he finishes the uppercut, he knocks them down to the ground. Frankensteiner: Marco jumps on his opponents shoulders, flips backwards, slamming the opponent into the ground and breaks their neck. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Burning Pain. Marco covers himself with acid before doing the move. X-Ray: Acidic Touch: Marco forces his palm into the opponent's face, shattering their skull and slashes them in the stomach with his Double Pulse Blades, he then shoots acid through the gap. Then he kicks them in the face, shattering it even more. Fatalities Acid Burn: Marco punches his opponent in the chest, forcing his fist halfway through, he then shoots acid into the hole and walks away as his opponent burns internally. Quick Acid: Marco slashes his opponents neck with his Double Pulse Blades, pushes his hand into the gap then shoots acid into the hole and walks away as his opponent burns internally. Stab Stab: Macro pulls his Double Pulse Blades out and stabs his opponent to death, he then delivers a powerful kick to the head separating it from the body, then kicks them again which sends them flying across the arena. Quick Slash: Marco kicks his opponent into the air, pulls his Double Pulse Blades out and slashes them in half. Breakers Land: Marco blocks the attack and stabs his with his Double Pulse Blades . Air: Marco blocks the attack and kicks his opponent to the ground. Evasive Back Flip: Marco back flips away from the opponent and if in close rang he will kick them in the jaw while performing it. Counter Attack: While opponent punches: Marco garbs the opponents hand and does a one handed handstand on their head, he then pushes their head into the ground Throws Front Throw: Forward Slam: Marco stands on his opponents knee and flips up and lands on their shoulders, he then flips backwards slamming them into the ground. Back Throw: Frankensteiner: Marco jumps on his opponents shoulders, flips backwards, slamming the opponent into the ground and breaks their neck Right Side Throw: Neck Crack: Marco grabs his opponents arm, pulls them down, swings his legs either side of their neck, lets go of their arm and spins around breaking their neck. Left Side Throw: Avalanche: Marco grabs his opponent left arm and does a forward flip, landing on his feet and slamming their head and neck into the ground. Appearance Marco is a muscular, Japanese male with long, flowing light brown that covers his face in game, with sharp defined facial features and a sqaure jaw. Costuom 1: Marco wears a red and white skintight jumpsuit, white gauntlets and white sneakers. Costuom 2: Marco is shirtless and wears a pair of black jeans, white sneakers, white gauntlets and has a red t-shirt tied around his waist. Category:Blog posts